


Dear God

by distilledholes



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: cherry valance defense squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distilledholes/pseuds/distilledholes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry asks for a small favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear God

Cherry Valance stood in her driveway, placing her new sunglasses on. Today was the shared funeral for the greasers who had died not too long ago and she planned on being there. It was the least she could do.

A shiver went up her spine and a bitter taste was planted in her mouth.

After going to Bob's funeral she felt sick constantly. He was pale as the linen sheets and still as stone. The death that surrounded her was clawing at every bit of sanity she had left.

Getting in the car, she slammed the door and sighed. Taking a deep breath she started the vehicle and began to drive to the burial.

It was like any other Sunday, everyone was at church or the country club. Simply put, it was serene. Something Cherry loved. Recently everything had been downright insane. Her parents were still on some business trip in Norman that started two months ago, her friends were turning their backs on her.

And worst of all it seemed like everyone, everyone was dying.

Reaching the cemetery, Cherry parked and exited her car. The dizziness returned to her, as she nearly fell down.

"Jesus H Christ," She snapped and began walking. The five greasers left of that gang stood around two gravestones. Most of them had their head bowed but Darry, she assumed, had his head straight up.

Ponyboy's description was accurate. He gave off a coldness, and his muscles made him absolutely terrifying.

She strolled over which caught their attention. Sodapop smiled sadly at her while Two-bit waved slightly. On the other hand, Steve stared with hatred at her. Cherry licked her lips awkwardly and focused on the grass.

Standing next to Ponyboy, Cherry studied the graves. Both were unidentified. Just had the date lazily engraved into them.

"When were they buried?" Cherry queried.

"A few hours ago," Two-bit responded, kicking the mixture of grass and dirt.

Ponyboy looked over at her with a blank face. His eyes were puffy and his skin was turning green almost.

"You alright, Pony?" She whispered to him.

He simply nodded at this and returned to looking at his feet.

She had never been surrounded by such sadness it made her confused. Is this really what life is like? Was everything always this heavy? Why was God so sadistic?

Was this all God's plan? His way of dealing the cards? Or maybe, just maybe would something good come out of this?

Now, Cherry wasn't the religious type, in fact she doubted there was a 'God' at all since Bob had died. But for all this pain she deserved a small wish. Folding her hands together in the typical praying method, she closed her eyes.

"God," Cherry thought. "I know I don't ever bother talking to you, and most of the time I think there is no way you're real but right now I need you. Bob's dead. Johnny's dead. And that god awful Dallas Winston is dead. Please, have some mercy. Send Bob on up to heaven. He's a great guy,"

Tears began to stream down her face at this point but she ignored it.

"I don't know about Johnny. He did kill Bob, but Bob was asking for it. I guess it's your decision."

Cherry looked over her shoulders, and then to the boys. It almost stopped her from her wish. Almost.

"And please God, let Dallas Winston burn in hell."


End file.
